


Only Saeran

by pasteltakashi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, Suicide, the deaths in this mirror the deaths in the game, yandere Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/pasteltakashi
Summary: Saeran loved him so very much.Saeran would do anything for him.Saeran didn’t what him to love anyone else.Saeran didn’t want him to rely on anyone else.Saeran wanted to be the only one in his life.Only Saeran.





	Only Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> The deaths in this mirror the deaths in ddlc so if you haven't played the game yet I advise you don't read this. Especially if you do not know how Yuri or Sayori die as two characters mirror their death.

_Saeran loved him so very much._

_Saeran would do anything for him._

_Saeran didn’t what him to love anyone else._

_Saeran didn’t want him to rely on anyone else._

_Saeran wanted to be the only one in his life._

_Only Saeran._

 

 

The sky was clear today, there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. Zen waited for Yoosung to turn up at the corner of the street, like always. Yet Yoosung was still to turn up, he had probably slept in again Zen figured. However as the minutes ticked by he was soon going to be late so he decided to go Yoosung’s house, give him a wake up call. Going down the path he noticed that the curtains of his friend’s room where still closed, probably because he was sleeping, right? Zen banged on the door a few times but it didn’t do the trick. He had tried to open the door and by chance he thought the door was unlocked so he went in.

“Yoosung wake up! We’re already late at his point” he yelled up the stairs as he climbed up them.

Zen was at the door to his room, he took a deep breath before opening it up as he felt weird entering Yoosung’s room without his permission. However he soon regretted opening the door as when he did he was met with Yoosung’s lifeless body hanging there. Zen covered his mouth as he started to cry. There was no way that what he saw was real he told himself yet unfortunately it all was. Yoosung had indeed hung himself. Not wanting to look at the scene a second longer Zen fled. Nothing made to sense to him at this moment. He had to get to the people he could rely on and trust to tell them what had happened.

 

 

Getting to the club room had felt like the trip from hell, he couldn’t erase that image form his mind. It was beyond horrifying. “Jaehee, Jaehee! There you are!” He cried out. Jaehee seemed nervous, shaken even. Zen was about to tell her what he saw when she hastily told him that something was wrong with Jumin. Without giving a him chance to talk she explained that he was acting funny and wasn’t himself at all, telling Zen to stay away from him. Zen asked if Jaehee herself was okay but he was met with what he could only call the ‘thousand yard stare’ as she began to twitch in an almost manic style before then screaming loudly and running in the opposite direction. As she did that Zen could of sworn that he heard her say ‘Saeran’ as she fled.

At this point nothing made sense to Zen, he was scared. Why was his life falling apart right now? Disregarding Jaehee’s warnings Zen spoke Jumin, he seemed fine to him. “Please, please tell me you’re okay” Zen said desperately to his raven haired friend. Jumin just smiled at Zen saying that he was happy that he’d turned up, not actually giving Zen the answer he wanted. Zen asked Jumin if he was actually okay but again his question wasn’t answered and instead Jumin just asked Zen if he liked him or not.

“Of course I like you Jumin” Zen told him as concern painted his features.

Jumin started laughing, at first his laughs were soft but slowly they became louder and steadily more manic. Jaehee was right, there was something wrong with Jumin. Just before Zen could talk some sense into him Jumin pulled out a knife, Zen recoils. Still laughing like a mad man his stabbed himself in the stomach, then in the heart all before collapsing on to the floor. The knife cascaded out of his hand has his body slumped against the chair next to him. Blood pooled on the floor as Zen felt himself become on the brink of a mental breakdown. First he saw Yoonsung’s dead body hanging in his room and now he had just watched Jumin stab himself. Zen prayed that this was just a horrific nightmare that he would some wake up and find out that Yoonsung was alive, that Jaehee was okay, that Jumin hadn’t went mad.

But this was no nightmare, it was reality.

Zen glanced at Jumin’s body again however as he did so his stomach churned and couldn’t stop the on coming vomit. Falling to his knees, he threw up across the floor near his dead friend. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he wanted his all to disappear. There was only the sound of his heavy breaths before the sound of a piano playing cut through the silence. There was only one person who knew that melody, Saeran. Zen scrambled to his feet, staggering out of the club room. As he walked down the hall Saeran’s voice became crystal clear.

_“Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you”_

Step by step Saeran’s voice became louder as he came to the music room. Opening the door, Zen laid eyes on a light pink haired male sat in front for the piano singing.

 _"If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat_  
_What do you call love in your reality?_  
_And in your reality, if I don't know how to love youI'll leave you be"_

Zen stood there sobbing, unable to control his emotions any longer. It was too much to bare now, they were all gone and he could only blame Saeran. Getting up from the piano Saeran approached Zen, telling him that it had to be this way. The albino male didn’t want to listen. Amidst his sobs Zen told Saeran that he had no right to push them that far, to tamper with their emotion in such a toxic way. But Saeran just insisted that this was the only way it could be the only way they could be happy; he cupped Zen’s face feeling his warm tears go onto his hands. Zen just gritted his teeth mumbling that he could never be happy with him making Saeran frown as that was not what he wanted to heard.

“I did this for you Zen.”

“I never a-asked for this”

Saeran sighed as a sorrowful smile swept across his face, his left hand slid down to Zen’s throat soon wrapping his slender fingers around it. Slowly he applied pressure, beginning to choke him. Looking straight into his love’s eyes Saeran softly said.

“I suppose there’s no happiness for us after all…”


End file.
